


No title yet

by b589152



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b589152/pseuds/b589152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U. Rachel Berry's morning of her first day of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse: “Are you nervous?”

Rachel: “A little”

Jesse: “It’s just high school Rach” - he laughs good naturally

Rachel: “I know” - she turns and looks at herself and Jesse on the mirror and sighing she says: “I just don’t want it to be like in middle school”

Jesse: Hey, hey, it won’t ok. I got this - he said hugging Rachel “This time we will rule”- he paused “By the way is that what you are going to wear for school?”

Rachel Looked at herself with a confused frown and said: “Yes, why?

Jesse: "Tsk tsk tsk, Rach, if you want to rule you have to dress for that" - he turned and started looking something for Rachel to wear, he settled for a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that he knew hugged Rachel perfectly in all the right places. He then turned again to see Rachel on the mirror “That should do it for now, we need to go shopping” -he said the last part a little too giddy for Rachel’s liking

Rachel: “Don’t sound so happy about it Jess, you know how much i hate shopping and are you sure that those clothes are better than what i have on right now?”

Jesse: ”Yup, I Know, but I happen to love shopping and yes they are better” 

Rachel: “Ok, ok”- she laughed already feeling less nervous then she looked to Jesse and said: “Thanks Jess, I don’t know what I would do without you”

Jesse: “Now let’s not think about that and hurry up you still need to change your clothes and have breakfast then you’ll rule that school” - he said giving her a smirk that make her smile in return

Rachel: “Ok, ok, I won’t take long” -she said while she turned from the mirror and started to change her clothes, after that she went down stairs and greeted her fathers

Rachel: “Good morning dad” -she said happily to Hiram and kissed his cheek.

Hiram: “Good morning little star, are you nervous?” he said kissing her forehead

Rachel: “I was but then I had a pep talk with myself and now I feel less nervous and actually a little excited to get to school already” - she said pumping in the air for emphasis and with a bright smile

Leroy frowned when she heard that Rachel had a talk with herself, it usually meant that Jesse had showed up, but since he was seeing that it was Rachel and not Jesse who was speaking he relaxed.

Leroy: “I’m glad to hear that honey”- he say leaving Rachel’s breakfast on the table and kissing her on the head “You look really nice”

Rachel: “Thank you” - she said blushing a little, she still wasn’t convinced that this look was better than her old look

Leroy: “How are you feeling?” - he asked

Rachel: “Perfect” -she said smiling and then proceeding to eat her breakfast.

She ate quickly and took her plate to the kitchen then she kissed her daddy Leroy and hug him before running to the door and almost screamed: ”Hurry up dad I don’t want to be late on my first day of school” she said jumping from excitement

Hiram laughed at her daughter’s behavior and finishing his breakfast he stood up “Alright alright” he kissed his husband on the lips and wished him a great day. He then went where Rachel was waiting with her arms crossed, “Ok, let’s get you to the school Missy” -he said putting his arms around her shoulders and together they walked to his car.

Rachel got in the car after her dad, she was adjusting the seat bell when from the corner of her eye she saw Jesse in the back seat doing the same, he looked up and smiled at her, she smiled back at him.

Hiram turned the radio on and said “To the school” making a lame imitation of Batman which made Rachel laugh.


	2. Meeting an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Rachel meets Quinn. Yup i suck at summaries :P

Rachel was singing her little heart out along with her father on the way to school but when they were getting closer to school suddenly Rachel heard “Freak” so loud and clear that she even turned her head to see if there was someone on the sidewalk, seeing that it was no one she closed her eyes and tried to get rid of the memories from middle school that hearing that word stirred in her. There’s no way she was going to let that happen again, this time she was going to be on top, she will rule the school or at the very least she will not be made feel small ever again.

Rachel felt Jesse’s hand on her shoulder at the same time that she felt her father’s hand on her own “Are you not feeling well little star?” her father asked taking his eyes momentary from the road to see Rachel in the eye.

“uh?, oh yeah I’m well dad, just a little nervous that’s all” Rachel answered with a little laugh

“Honey, have you had any relapses concerning Jesse?” her dad asked softly not wanting to make her feel offended. Her condition was stable according to her therapist, so much that she no longer needed to visit him, just call in case of a relapse.

Rachel tensed just a little and then with a smile she reassured her father “Nop, everything is perfect in that area, please don’t worry about it dad, I have been feeling great, I’m just nervous about school because well that’s normal isn’t it” she finished asking with a confused face.

“Well yes, I’m sorry star I didn’t meant to say that is was not normal, I just worry about you and you looked like you were having a struggle just a moment ago but I’m glad to hear that you are just nervous” he told her apologetically.

“I know dad, I love you” she said kissing his cheek.

“I love you too star and you know that if you need us you just need to call and your daddy or I will be there as soon as possible. You have your cellphone with you right?” He said as he was parking the car at the school.

“Yes, I have it in my backpack” she said watching outside her window and the turning to her dad to give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek “I’ll see you later dad, have a nice day at work” and then she got out of the car.

“See you later star, take care, love you” her dad told her and then he left waving to Rachel until he reached the corner

Rachel kept waving to her dad with a smile on her face. Beside her Jesse was sulking a little, “why is that I’m the bad guy to your dads?”

Rachel turned to him and said in a whisper “Because they don’t know”

Jesse smiled and said “Ok, just because of that I’ll leave them off the hook, but one day we have to let them know just how awesome and lovable I am”

Rachel laughed at that and adjusting her backpack on her left shoulder she started walking to the school entrance “We will” she said in a whisper.

When Rachel entered the school she notice that the looks she was receiving where definitely more welcome than the ones she received in middle school. A boy with a Mohawk was looking at her appreciatively which made her blush a little, a tall boy was simply looking at her with a welcoming smile that Rachel returned as she kept walking the corridor.

She reached for the piece of paper that had the number and code of her locker and kept walking until she reached number 257 beside her there was a delicate looking boy who was putting his book in his locker 

 “Good morning” she greeted and when the boy turned to look at her he just stared at her, since he was not saying anything she  turned and started to open her locker after putting her books in there she turned to the boy who was still watching her “Good morning” the boy suddenly said startling Rachel a bit, she recovered quickly and smiled to the boy “My name is Rachel Berry” she said extending her hand. The boy shaking her hand said “Kurt Hummel, it’s a pleasure to meet you”.

“Likewise” Rachel said with a bright smile.

“Ok I gotta go, I’ll see you later” the boy said and retired.

Rachel was feeling very well, so far so good she thought. Smiling she began to put in her backpack what she was going to need for the first period only. When she got everything ready she closed her locker and putting her backpack on her left shoulder she turned quickly to look for the class room since she still didn’t know where it was and she had only 10 minutes. But when she turned she crashed with something and fell, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you” She apologized while she was getting up, her eyes saw first pair of shoes then a cute dress then the face of an angel with gorgeous hazel eyes that upon closer examination where angry “I’m so sorry, please forgive my clumsiness, did I hurt you?” she said  hurriedly.

The angel smiled seeing Rachel distressed.   “It’s ok, I wasn’t watching where I was going neither”

Seeing the angel smile made Rachel feel something in her stomach and she took her hand there. 

When the angel saw this she worried “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m ok” Rachel said smiling to the angel. The angel sighed in relief.

“She is so beautiful” Rachel thought. But when she saw the angel blush she knew that she had spoken loud. But to make this less awkward she play it like if she hadn’t said anything. “um, I gotta go I still don’t know where history class room is and, yeah I’m going to look for it” she said trying to escape but the angel’s voice stopped her “I’m looking for the same class room, Santana, my friend was supposed to be here by now but it seems like she will be late, would you mind if we look for it together?” the angel asked smiling.

“…” Rachel had no words

“It’s ok, I can go by myself” The angel said seeing that Rachel didn’t say anything and was just looking at her.

“No, we can look for it together” Rachel said hurriedly “I mean, I don’t mind” she said a in a more natural voice.

The angel was startled when Rachel spoke but then she smiled “Quinn Fabray” she said extending her hand.

“No, my name is Rachel Berry” Rachel said confused for a moment. The angel laughed at that. It was a lovely sound to Rachel.

“I mean my name is Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you Rachel Berry” Quinn said smiling at Rachel.

“Oh, hehe, yeah I knew that” Rachel said trying to sound cool which made Quinn laugh once more

“Yeah, riiiiiight. Hehe. Ok shall we go in search of the class room?” Quinn asked

“Please” said Rachel still red from embarrassment but happy nonetheless.

“You are funny Rachel, I like you” Quinn said when they started to walk.

“Thanks, I guess hehe, I like you too” Rachel said as they walked side by side.

“WOW Rach, how eloquent” Jesse said laughing.

Pretending to tie her sneaker’s laces she whispered to Jesse “Shut up” which made him laugh harder. 


	3. A Good Day Gone Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with her past

Fifteen minute into History class a girl came to the classroom excusing herself to the teacher and explaining that she had got lost, since it was the first day Ms. Carson just told her that it was ok, but that she will not tolerate tardiness in the future.

When the girl spotted Quinn she let out a relieved sight and went to take a sit behind her.

“Thanks for saving me a seat Q” She said after sitting.

“No problem” Quinn said turning to smile at her friend.

The class continued, the teacher was explaining what the course will be consisting.

Rachel was happy that this teacher was more focused on the course rather than forcing them to introduce themselves. She hated that.

Once the class was over, Rachel grabbed her backpack and stood up. She turned to Quinn who was to her left and said “I have Math next, what about you?”

Quinn stood up as well and replied “I have Spanish”

 “I have Spanish too” Santana said feeling a little left out by her friend.

Quinn laughed at that “S, you and I have the same classes”.

“Well yeah, I know that but your friend here doesn’t know, does she?”

Quinn laughed again “S, this is Rachel Berry, Rachel this is Santana” Quinn said motioning between Santana and Rachel.

“Pleased to meet you Santana” Rachel said extending her hand.

Santana stared and Rachel’s extended hand and then at Rachel’s face with a serious look then extended her hand as well “Nice to meet you midget” she said and smiled.

Rachel froze a little at hearing that, but when she saw that Santana was smiling she said “Wha… erm… umm…you ain’t that taller than me Santana” finishing with a huff.

Santana saw Rachel freeze at the name she called her and she worried that she may have gone a little too far since Rachel was just meeting her but after hearing Rachel’s “counterattack” she laughed and said  “relax smurf, it was not an insult, in fact it was my welcoming you and thanks for being with Q when I wasn’t”

“Oh, thanks then for the welcome, I guess, and it was nothing it was a pleasure to have met both of you.” Rachel said with a smile.

“Ok, enough with the chit chat we gotta get going or we’re going to be…” Quinn started to say when the bell rang.

The 3 of them looked around them and sure enough the students that currently occupied the classroom where from another group.

Grabbing their stuff the 3 of them ran to the hallway and with a quick “See you later” parted ways.

Rachel ran to the math room, thank God when they were searching for history the came across the math room so she knew where it was, and standing on the door she excused herself. Just as it had happened with Santana’s tardiness she was told that it was fine but that it was expected of her to not let it happen again.

After the class finished Rachel stood up and went to her next class since she didn’t know anyone there, she was able to leave quickly.

 Rachel was feeling pretty well, right now it’s her 3dr period and so far just like Jesse had  said no one knew her, that make her feel relaxed.  Next will be lunch break. She was thinking that it’ll be great if she saw Quinn and Santana at the cafeteria when the bell rang. “Great” she said to herself jumping from her seat and grabbing her stuff to go to her locker.

After putting her backpack in her locker she went to the cafeteria.

When she got there she saw Quinn and Santana waving their hands and calling her at the table. She smiled and started to walk towards them but when she was getting closer to their table she heard a “No way” said from the table to the left of Quinn’s when she looked at the one who said it she froze and her eyes were as big as saucers.

Right there was Josh Coleman from her middle school. “No fucking way” Josh said with a sneer taking Rachel out of her frozen state, she turned to leave but it was already too late Josh was walking towards her.

Quinn and Santana looked at her and started to stand up but Rachel just shook her head a little silently asking them not to come.

“Look what we have here but if it is Rachel “Freak” Berry” he said.

Rachel saw Quinn and Santana share a worried look.

“Don’t… please” Rachel said in a low voice. She was getting nervous and she was afraid of doing something in front of everyone.

“What? I didn’t hear you Freak” Josh said putting her hand over his ear to help him hear well.

“Don’t do this Josh… please” Rachel said a little louder and started to walk away from him.

He grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear “Why?, are you going to hit me like you did to Michael? We both know that he didn’t fell from the stairs”.

When she felt Josh hand on her arm she was ready to punch him but Jesse grabbed her other hand and said “it’s not worthy Rach, relax, we are starting over right? Then let it go”.

Taking a breath she relaxed and more calmly she said to Josh “You are wrong, he did feel from the stairs, he said so himself, now if you excuse I have to go” she released her arm from Josh and walked away from him.

“It’s not over Freak” she heard him said.

When she reached the hallway she heard Quinn say “Are you ok Rachel?”

She turned to Quinn and saw that Santana was with her. Looking pass them she saw Josh rubbing his arm “Yeah, I’m ok” she said smiling a little.

“Who was that piece of shit anyway?” Santana said clearly angry at that boy that called Rachel freak.

“That was Josh Coleman we went to the same middle school” was all that Rachel said.

“Don’t worry midget I gave him a punch for calling you names” Santana said proud of herself.

Rachel laughed “Does that mean that you are going to hit yourself for calling me names?” Rachel asked.

“Nop, I’m allowed to call you names because I do it out of care” she smiled sweetly. “And because we are friends, right?”

Rachel was speechless so she just nodded and smiled.

“Ok, let get ready for the next class” Quinn said smiling at Rachel and Santana.

The rest of the day went uneventful, and Rachel even forgot about Josh and Michael.

When the last bell rang she went to her locker where she found Quinn and Santana waiting for her.

“Hey midget, are you going to go home alone or is someone going to pick you up?” was the greeting she received from Santana.

Quinn just smiled and said “If you are going home alone we could give you a ride”

Rachel smiled at them and said “It’s ok, my dad and daddy will be picking me up”

Santana was confused “Dad and daddy? Isn’t it the same person?”

Quinn just stood there with a confused face as well.

Seeing this Rachel worried a little “Sorry, let me explain. My dad is Hiram Berry and my daddy is Lerroy Berry, they are not the same person whatsoever”. She finished biting her lip while waiting for a reaction. This was one the reasons the bullying started in middle school.

When Quinn and Santana saw how worried Rachel seemed they just smiled.

“Not a problem with me midget, love is love. What about you Quinn?” Santana said.

“Same here” Quinn responded with a smile.

Rachel let out a breath that she didn’t know was holding and smiled at her friends.

“Ok, let’s go I’ll walk you both to your car then I’ll wait for my dads” Rachel said feeling really good about not being judged.

Cassandra and Melanie were her only friends in middle school until the Michael incident, then they turned their backs at her when rumors that she had beaten Michael started saying that they were being dragged into the rumors and that they wanted nothing to do with her. Rachel shook herself out of that memory and started walking with Quinn and Santana.

When they got to a Volkswagen Beetle red Quinn and Santana stopped. “Here it is” Quinn motioned to her car.

“Nice ride Quinn” Rachel said when she saw the car.

“Thanks” Quinn replied. “Well if you ever need a ride I can take you” she added opening the door.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks. I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Rachel said smiling at them.

“Ok, I’ll see you” Quinn said smiling.

“You bet midget” Santana replied smiling as well.

When they were out of the school a truck parked beside where Rachel was waiting for her dads.

“Hey” she heard.

“What now Josh?” Rachel said feeling more confident now that there was practically no one around. She was done letting others make her feel little (no pun intended). She looked at him straight in the eye and repeated “What Josh?”

When Josh saw her being a little defiant he smiled to himself. This will be fun he thought, Michael did told him that it was an accident but seeing this little girl being treated like a psycho when he knew she will never harm a fly was just too much fun. He was present when her friends turned their backs on her and saw the devastation she suffered from that enjoying it way too much. And to think that that rumor which he started behind Michael’s back was going to keep working here too, but that will have to wait for now he needed a Rachel with the guard down. Rachel is the perfect choice now he doesn’t have to think of ways to bully someone else in order to get to the top with the jocks.

“Nothing Rachel, I just wanted to apologize about the cafeteria, I was out of line” Josh said mustering a sincere tone.

Rachel was taken aback when he called her by her name and was silent for a moment “it’s ok, it’s all in the past now” Rachel finally said smiling a little and feeling relieved about the sudden change in Josh. Maybe he is not that bad. She thought but couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going on.

“Ok, then that’s all I wanted to say, see you tomorrow” Josh said pulling away from where he had parked.

“See you” Rachel said smiling.

Josh watched her from the rear mirror and said “Just perfect” smiling darkly.

“Do you believe him?” Jesse asked beside Rachel.

“I don’t know” Rachel answered letting the smile fall from her lips.

“Maybe he is not that bad” Jesse said Rachel’s previous thought.

“Yeah I thought so too but I’m not sure” Rachel said.

“Let it go at the moment, we have more important things to worry about” Jesse says.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Rachel ask.

“Like shopping!!!” Jesse says merrily, trying to take Rachel away of that Josh, he didn’t trusted in him either.

“Can’t we go on the weekend?” Rachel complained.

“Nop, we have to go today, or do you have any idea of what are you going to wear tomorrow?” Jesse asks crossing his arms.

“No, I have no idea, fine, but we do this quickly, like taking a Band-Aid off ok?” Rachel concedes.

“Deal” Jesse says just as Hiram is parking the car to get Rachel.

Rachel approaches the car and smiles at her fathers.

“How was your day star?” Leroy asks first.

“Great daddy” Rachel answers smiling and get in the car, when she gets in the back she sits forward and half hugs her fathers, she kisses first her dad and then her daddy .

“That’s great honey, see there was nothing to be nervous about” Hiram tells her starting to move the car forward.

Rachel takes her seat and places her seatbelt. “Yeah, hehe I was just being silly”

“Don’t forget about shopping” Jesse says besides Rachel making her groan.

“What’s the matter Rach” Leroy asks

“I need to go buy some clothes and I almost forgot about it” Rachel says.

“No problem, I’ll take you to the store after you have had something to eat” Hiram tells her.

“Yay!!” Jesse exclaims.

“Thanks dad” Rachel says feeling already tired just thinking about shopping.

Jesse has been with her for shopping just 1 occasion before but that was enough to know that Jesse loves to see every little thing at the store before finally getting something, as a matter fact the jeans she is wearing are the ones that took 2 hours to get that day. Rachel groaned again internally.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know if this is going to be just one chapter or if i'll be adding more. If i do continue, this will be a faberry fic with seriall killer Rachel but i am still not sure how to get the fic out of my head just yet :P 
> 
> If there's anyone who might be interested in helping me write this please let me know, it's said that two heads think better than one :D


End file.
